


Just One Stupid Picture

by Littleslimeboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleslimeboy/pseuds/Littleslimeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid image. How could it bring back so many memories that Cronus wouldn't like to revisit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Stupid Picture

It was a picture, one stupid picture that brought back all the memories that Cronus had forced out of his system. His gray fingers ran across the glass protecting the photograph of him and Mituna. It was back on Beforus before the accident even happened. No helmet, no wild hair, and definitely no scars from the accident. Those were the few things that he missed about the old Mituna, the others were how they joked around with each other. All the stupid names that they would call each other and once that cursed day happened, Mituna was never the same. Maybe the sight of this picture could help jog the lower blood's memory.

Cronus quickly turned the picture frame over to reveal the reinforcements that held it still. His slightly clipped finger nails dug under each reinforcement as he continued to think about what would happen if his old friend remembered their time together. As each popped up, Cronus pressed his fingers more into the glass forcing it to go up until it was able to leave the frame. With a slight grunt, the sea dweller stopped undoing the reinforcements and took out the back to reveal the picture. 

The thin piece of paper was held in between his fingers as he placed the wooden frame back in the drawer in his desk. It is time to try to see if Mituna would remember those old times and if he did, would he decide to tell Cronus about them. A sigh left his mouth as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door of his hive. 

Excitement was filling Cronus to the brim as if being able to talk to his old friend again would be the best gift in the world. All he could try to do is hope for the best, which is sort of hard considering anything he had ever wanted back fired on him. Maybe it is a bad idea to show Mituna the picture; what if he doesn't remember anything that happened between each other. As he was about to turn the doorknob, Cronus stopped and stared at the wooden door before him. It was a bad idea because no matter how much he could hope, Mituna will never remember the bond that they had before the game even started. 

His forehead touched the wood as Cronus started to concentrate on what could happen in the small interaction. The worst case scenario would be that Mituna wouldn't remember or he would and scream asking what he did to him. Starting trouble was one of the things the sea dweller didn't want to do at this point in time. If there was a way for Mituna to remember everything, he would probably reject the offer due to the fact that he would remember what happened during their last conversation. 

During then, Mituna warned him about something bad coming their way but Cronus wouldn't listen. Why would he listen to Mituna anyways? He has pulled that sort of thing over his eyes before. Mituna's crying wolf act became well known and hated, but that is what Cronus did for attention too. But in desperate times, crying wolf was one of the only things they could do to get attention from all the other trolls. But it turns out that when Mituna was crying wolf, it wasn't exactly for desperate times, it was a warning; danger was approaching and nothing was going to stop it. Since no one listened to the mustard blood, he had to take matters into his own hands. 

That has to be the biggest regret that Cronus could ever think of. He had rejected to help one of his only friends in saving everybody because he believed it was a joke. That stupid belief cost Cronus a friend, the one friend who completely understood him to the point where they would pick on each other day in and day out. “So stupid,” Cronus said as he gently hit his forehead against the door. It was true, he was so stupid for not believing Mituna, everyone was stupid for not believing him. 

Cronus begun to fiddle with the picture held between his fingers as he weighed the two decisions in his head. As more thought got put into it, Cronus couldn't help but think that he shouldn't show Mituna due to the fact that he would be stupid and wreck the only picture he has. With a shake of his head, Cronus walked away from the door and went back to his desk where he placed the picture. Mituna would hate the idea of the sea dweller trying to be nice to him after all the words that were exchanged. If he could go back to after the accident, or even before the accident, he would and try to prevent what happened to his old friend. 

A sigh left his mouth as he thought about what could be done. Maybe it is time to let go of his old friend. The corners of his mouth were slightly pulled down as he thought about what he was going to do. It was time to give up on his old friend. Cronus went towards the cabinet that held water so that when needed, he could place the water against his gills but right now wasn't one of those times. His head shook back and forth as he thought about everything that he could have done to prevent this but he can't go back in time.

He unscrewed the top of the bottled water and went over towards his desk. His sharp teeth dug into the flesh of his bottom lip as he begun to have second thoughts on this action. Cronus closed his eyes and placed the bottle of water over the picture and begun to pour it out until the bottle was empty. “Good bye, my old friend.” With those last words, Cronus dropped the bottle onto the desk and watched the picture absorb the water. Right now would be the last time he would ever be able to see his old friend again.


End file.
